


Uzależnienie

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, nerd au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdowskie AU. Stiles jest informatykiem w firmie prowadzonej przez Dereka Hale'a. Obaj poznają się w sieci nie mając pojęcia o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości. A kiedy to okrywają robi się bardzom, bardzo ciekawie....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzależnienie

Biuro zamieniło się w piekarnik i chyba tylko podziemia, gdzie swoją siedzibę miał dział informatyczny, nie odczuwał awarii klimatyzacji. Mózgi zarówno ludzkie jak i te cyfrowe parowały, gotowały się i odmawiały posłuszeństwa. _Word_ nie chciał się włączyć, _Exel_ tworzył tabele i liczył w skrajnie wolnym tempie, a przeglądarki internetowe w zasadzie nie pracowały. Tylko nieliczni mieli szczęście, że to co załadowało im się rano wciąż pracowało. W całym budynku słychać było szum przerzucanych kartek oraz pracującej w tle kserokopiarki. Derek obserwował to zza szklanej szyby swojego gabinetu. Był prezesem Hale Corp. od śmierci swojego ojca, czyli zdecydowanie zbyt długo jak na jego gust.  Świętej pamięci papa Hale zmarł przedwcześnie na zawał, co nikogo nie powinno było specjalnie dziwić biorąc pod uwagę ilości wypijanej przez niego dziennie kawy i stresu, któremu był poddawany w pracy, a patrząc na trzeci już dziś kubek stojący obok młodego prezesa, Derek nieuchronnie szedł w ślady ojca. Mężczyzna skończył właśnie czytać raport księgowości i zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy ma najbliższe spotkanie z potencjalnym kontrahentem. Wcisnął guzik interkomu w stojącym na biurku telefonie i po chwili po drugiej stronie odezwał się głos jego zaufanej sekretarki:

— Tak prezesie? — Malia była młoda, może również nieco roztrzepana, a jej sposobu sortowania dokumentów nie był w stanie  powielić nikt z wyjątkiem jej samej. Kobieta używała kolorów w zasadzie do wszystkiego - zarówno segregatorów, jak i zakładek między poszczególnymi papierami czy kolorowych karteczek dopinanych mu do wiadomości. Szczególnie ważne były trzy podstawowe barwy, zielony, dla spraw zamkniętych, żółty dla trwających i czerwony dla szczególnie pilnych, ale jeśli Derek miał być szczery, sam się w tym gubił, mimo iż kobieta próbowała mu to kiedyś szczegółowo wyjaśnić. Wszystko to jednak nie wpływało na jej kompetencje i fakt, że mężczyzna potrafił przyznać się do tego, że bez niej czuł się czasami jak ślepiec błądzący w labiryncie.

— Moje następne spotkanie? — zapytał, wiedząc, że nawet jeśli nie sprecyzuje do końca swoich oczekiwań Malia będzie wiedziała. Tak jak zawsze wiedziała, kiedy jego kubek do kawy jest pusty i wymaga ponownego napełnienia. To jedna z jej cech, za które tak ją sobie cenił.

— Dopiero o dwunastej — odpowiedziała kobieta. W jej głosie słychać był lekkie, minimalne wręcz rozbawienie, na które pozwalali sobie wobec niego jedynie zaufani pracownicy. — A technicy ostrzegają, że mogą nie wyrobić się z naprawą tej awarii do końca dnia. Jeden wspominał coś nawet o  rozkuwaniu ścian, ale wybiłam mu to z głowy.

— Świetna robota. — Pochwalił ją i rozłączył się. Unikną kucia, ale w konsekwencji wszelka praca i funkcjonowanie firmy będą spowolnione. Westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa.  Zmienił pozycję w fotelu i postanowił spróbować odświeżyć pocztę. O dziwo, udało mu się. Uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową. Otworzył pierwszą wiadomość, która przekierowała go na jakieś forum w stonowanych pastelowych kolorach. Zerknął na zegarek, a później uporządkowane biurko, na którym nie walały się żadne możliwe jeszcze do przeczytania czy podpisania papiery. Po części z nudy, po części z czystej ciekawości wcisnął przycisk rejestracji. Na ekranie pojawiła mu się strona z polami do wypełnienia i Derek utknął. Nazwa użytkownika... nie napisze tam przecież Derek Hale, nie był na tyle głupi. Zmarszczył nos i wystukał coś, ale szybko to skasował. Taka procedura powtórzyła się parokrotnie. Sfrustrowany, odchylił się i odwrócił by wyjrzeć przez okno. Przymknął oczy. Ten przydomek musiał odzwierciedlać go, jednocześnie nie zdradzać jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Musiał też w jakiś sposób pasować do tematyki forum. Podświadomie sięgnął po kubek z kawą. Napój wciąż był ciepły, choć już nie tak jak jeszcze godzinę temu. Upił łyk i rozciągnął usta w przebiegłym uśmiechu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do klawiatury i zaczął pisać.

I tak narodził się Sourwolf.

 

***

 

Pizzeria, w której lubili się spotykać, była raczej mała i oczywiście musiała mieć Wi-Fi. Stiles nie rozstawał się ze swoim komputerem, a jeśli ten był za duży by go gdzieś zabrać, przerzucał się na tablet. Scott często naigrywał się z niego, że jego smukłe palce były wynikiem ciągłego ćwiczenia ich klepaniem w klawiaturę. Stilinski przewracał na to oczami i pieszczotliwie głaskał swoją dziewczynkę, bo oczywiście cały jego sprzęt był płci żeńskiej, nawet jeśli był to paradoks, bo jego zainteresowania orientowały się w przeciwną stronę.   

— OK — mruknęła Lydia. — Zawsze miałeś bzika na punkcie technologii, ale teraz zaczynam się martwić.

Stiles nie zareagował, z nosem wciąż przyklejonym do ekranu oraz rysikiem śmigającym po wyświetlonej na nim klawiaturze. Zaintrygowany Scott przysunął się do Lydii i bezceremonialnie zaczął mu czytać przez ramię. Stiles prychnął, ale nie zasłonił wiadomości. Zasadniczo nie miał niczego do ukrycia, a ten delikatny, prawie niewidoczny rumieniec, wcale, ale to wcale nic nie znaczył. Jego przyjaciel uniósł brwi.

— Znowu? Mówiłeś, że już to rzuciłeś — zauważył odsuwając się i patrząc uważnie na drugiego mężczyznę. Ten wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, co jedynie spowodowało, że brwi Scotta podjechały jeszcze wyżej. — Stiles.... mów. — Dodał tonem, który Stilinski dobrze znał, i, którego ignorowanie zdecydowanie nie było dobrym pomysłem. Westchnął teatralnie, oderwał oczy od tabletu i sięgnął w końcu po kawałek pizzy. To był kolejny paradoks, mógł jeść sporo niezdrowego żarcia, za którym w zasadzie przepadał, oraz prawie w ogóle nie ćwiczyć, nawet jeśli obiecywał sobie, że zacznie, i chociaż jego dziewczynki jakoś przeważnie przyciągały go bardziej, a nie tył. I chwała ci za to Panie. On i siłowania byłoby połączeniem zgubnym dla świata.

— Więc... — Zaczął ale Lydia weszła mu brutalnie w zadanie, z  "nie zaczyna się zdania od więc". — Więc — powtórzył rzucając przyjaciółce przekorny uśmiech. — Poznałem kogoś.

— CO?! — Tym razem przerwał mu głos zaskoczonego Scotta. — Niby jakim cudem? Albo pracujesz z nosem w komputerze, albo spędzasz czas wolny z nosem w komputerze. Szczerze, czasem zastanawiam się jak zaprzyjaźniłeś się z nami, bo zdecydowanie nie jesteśmy komputerami.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

— Jakbyś mi ciągle nie przerywał to byś się dowiedział — sarknął. — W każdym razie, jak już mówiłem, poznałem kogoś. Przez forum internetowe. I nie Scott, nigdy tego nie rzuciłem, po prostu ostatnio pisałem tam nieco rzadziej....

— Rzadziej, znaczy ile? Dziesięć wiadomości dziennie zamiast trzydziestu? — wcięła się Lydia, a mężczyzna skwitował to krzywym uśmiechem. — Och wybacz, kontynuuj — dorzuciła, chociaż bez skruchy.

— On prawie nic nie mówi. Jest, ale jakby go nie było. Jeśli już czasem coś napisze to bije z tego powaga. I to jest tak cholernie, cholernie...  seksowne.

Lydia i Scott parsknęli śmiechem. Wyobrazili sobie wiecznie gadającego, nadpobudliwego i gestykulującego Stilesa i jego nic nie mówiącego, zapewne spokojnego i zdyscyplinowanego wewnętrznie mężczyznę.

— Zagadałbyś go na śmierć — zaśmiał się McCall.

— Albo doprowadził tym do szewskiej pasji — dodała dziewczyna.

— Nie jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. Wcale, ale to wcale nimi nie jesteście — burknął Stiles, ugryzł potężny kawałek pizzy i ponownie schował nos w swoim tablecie. On przynajmniej rozumiał i potrafił wychodzić na przeciw jego nieskomplikowanym potrzebom.

 

***

 

Łazienkę wypełniały kłęby pary, a gorące krople spływały po nagim, szczupłym ciele mężczyzny. Jego ciężki oddech osiadał na kafelkach, o które opierał czoło. To nie było jego pierwsze zauroczenie, ani pierwsza fascynacja ale TO zdecydowanie nie było rutyną. Wymieniali wiadomości od tygodni. Nie było ich zbyt wiele, bo mężczyzna był naprawdę oszczędny w słowach, ale kiedy już znajdował w skrzynce, albo nawet na samym forum ten wyczekiwany post,  nie liczyło się jak długo musiał wcześniej na niego czekać. Rozumieli się na płaszczyznach, których czasami nie potrafił wyjaśnić, bo jasnym było, że ich światy idą w dwie zupełnie inne strony. Jednak nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się obciągać sobie myśląc, o kimkolwiek poznanym w internecie. Nigdy wcześniej nie zaciskał dłoni na swoim pulsującym członku, nie przesuwał jej po całej jego długości, jęcząc w pustą przestrzeń pseudonim mężczyzny. Do teraz. Czuł jak jego podniecenie narasta, ale w jego głowie to nie była jego ręka, nie, należała ona do Sourwolfa, który szeptał mu do ucha:

— Dojdź dla mnie. — Gorący oddech mężczyzny muskał jego szyję. Jego dłoń była duża, ciepła, a biodra Stilesa pompowały w nią jak szalone, pnąc się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Odchylił się, chcąc oprzeć się o tors mężczyzny, ale natrafił jedynie na wilgotne, chłodne kafelki. Wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, jego biodra przyspieszyły. Czuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Dochodził krzycząc ksywkę mężczyzny, boleśnie świadomy, jak mocno przepadł i jak cholernie głupie to było, bo choć mężczyzna był miły to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że odwzajemniał jego zainteresowanie. Odetchnął głęboko spłukując spermę z siebie i ściany, i wtedy to usłyszał. Charakterystyczną melodyjkę, którą zaprogramował do przychodzących od Sourwolfa wiadomości. Zamrugał i wyskoczył z kabiny prawie zabijając się o leżącą pod jego nogami kostkę mydła, a potem na śliskich kafelkach. Obił sobie łydki nie wyrabiając się na zakręcie, ale nie miało to znaczenia, podobnie zresztą jak to, że był nagi, ociekał wodą i formował wokół siebie małą kałużę. Nie, nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, kiedy na ekranie migotało okienko z czekającą na przeczytanie wiadomością.

 

***

 

Do tej pory laptop Dereka służył mu głównie do sprawdzania poczty i prowadzenia wideo konferencji z jego zagranicznymi kontrahentami, poza tym w zasadzie mógł nie istnieć. Nie zauważył, że coś zaczęło się zmieniać dopóki pewnego pięknego poranka komputer nie odmówił współpracy. Gdy on za wszelką cenę próbował go włączyć, ten z majestatycznym spokojem złośliwego sprzętu elektronicznego pozostawał martwy. Dosłownie martwy. Nie pomagały słowa, warczenie, potrząsanie, a do rozkręcania go na części Derek jakoś się nie zebrał. Zamiast tego pociągnął zamaszysty łyk kawy, zaklął parząc sobie język, i wsadziwszy oporny sprzęt pod pachę powędrował do podziemi swojej firmy. Był tutaj zaledwie raz czy dwa i to przeważnie raczej w celach rewizyjnych, jednak sytuacje kryzysowe wymagają drastycznych kroków. Przekraczając próg zaczął poszukiwać wzrokiem młodego chłopaka, o którym Malia powiedziała, że nada się do tego zadania idealnie.

— Stiles Stilinski? — rzucił w eter i niemal wszyscy programiści siedzący przy swoich stanowiskach podskoczyli jak oparzeni.

— Pan prezes? — zapytał, jeden z nich mrugając szybko, zerkając na laptop, który trzymał Derek. Ten rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, sugerujące, że zadał pytanie na które oczekuje odpowiedzi. — Och, Stiles. Jest... emm... na przerwie, niedługo wróci.

— Które stanowisko należy do niego? — zapytał, a kiedy mężczyzna mu je wskazał podszedł do niego. Omiótł wzrokiem chaos, który na nim panował i wyobraził sobie mimowolnie jaką osobą musiał być jego informatyk, nie licząc tego, że był dobry w tym co robił.  Pokręcił lekko głową, położył swój sprzęt na skrawku wolnej przestrzeni, wyrwał kartkę z notesu, i w kilku słowach streścił problem. Wyszedł oprowadzany cichymi szeptami. Nie miał nic przeciwko by jego pracownicy czuli się nieco niepewnie w jego obecności.

 

***

 

Stiles był zaskoczony, kiedy wracając z przerwy zastał swoich kolegów z pracy siedzących nienaturalnie cicho, przypatrujących się z wyrazem przestrachu na twarzach na jego biurko. Atmosfera była tak gęsta jakby ktoś umarł, albo przynajmniej czyjaś śmierć wisiała w powietrzu. Mężczyzna był tym bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy Danny podszedł i uściskał go, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć go po raz ostatni w życiu. Jeszcze większy szok przeżył, kiedy nie rozstający się z pudełkiem swoich ukochanych pączków Matt, odstąpił mu ostatniego jaki mu dziś został.

— Wyjaśnicie mi o co do cholery chodzi? — zapytał w końcu, ale mężczyźni nadal patrzyli się na niego z wyrazem głębokiego współczucia. W końcu jeden z nich ulitował się nad nim i wskazał na laptop leżący na jego biurku. Stiles zmarszczył brwi nadal nie rozumiejąc o co w zasadzie chodzi, bo przecież w tym celu byli tu zatrudnieni. Sięgnął po notatkę leżącą na jego wierzchu i przebiegł po niej? wzrokiem. W tle panowała napięta cisza, jakby wszyscy spodziewali się po nim załamania nerwowego, bo ich szef przyniósł mu laptop do naprawy. Przewrócił oczami.

— Czyżby prezes Hale w końcu zaczął go używać na tyle dużo by biedak zdołał się zepsuć?

Okazało się, że te słowa były jak wsadzenie przysłowiowego kija w mrowisko. Całe podziemie zawrzało i próbowało dociec czy jest wariatem, samobójcą, czy zwyczajnie jest tak pewny swojego stanowiska, że może sobie pozwolić na mówienie takich słów głośno i bez większego skrępowania. Stiles uśmiechnął się, nie powiedział w końcu niczego co nie było prawdą. Szkoda dla niego, że awaria okazała się bardzo powierzchowna i nie miał okazji do bardziej wnikliwego przyjrzenia się zawartości komputera mężczyzny. Jedynie sprowadzenie części zamiennej okazało się czasochłonne i uniemożliwiało korzystanie z niego przez jakiś czas. W innym wypadku mógłby odkryć coś bardzo, bardzo dla siebie ciekawego.

 

***

 

— Pomyślałby jeszcze kto, że się w nim zakochałeś szefie — prychnęła Malia, która zmuszona była wejść do jaskini lwa. Rozsierdzonego lwa, należy dodać. Derek poderwał głowę znad papierów, nad którymi właśnie próbował się skupić, i posłał jej spojrzenie, pod którym słabsi negocjatorzy ustępowali nim padała kwota wywoławcza. Malia jednak nie należała do strachliwych, a już na pewno nie bała się mężczyzny, z którym pracowała od kilku lat. Chociaż gdyby się zastanowić i powiązać ze sobą jego zachowanie z ostatnich kilku tygodni można by pomyśleć, że znalazło się coś, czy raczej ktoś, kto wyparł kawę z pierwszego miejsca w hierarchii ważności prezesa Hale'a. Sam fakt, że kilka ostatnich dni, podczas których to jego laptop znajdował się w kompetentnych i bardzo sprawnych paluszkach ich informatyka, powodował jedynie narastanie frustracji jej szefa, a to mówiło wiele, naprawdę wiele.

— Słucham? — zapytał i kobieta była przekonana, że przez sekundę czy dwie widziała błysk paniki w oczach, tego zwykle opanowanego mężczyzny. Oczywiście zostało ono natychmiast zamaskowane przez gniew i irytacje w tych stalowo zielonych oczach, bardziej skierowany przeciwko niemu samemu niż jego sekretarce.

— Mówię o laptopie — sarknęła unosząc kpiąco brwi. — Chociaż może powinnam była pomyśleć o czymś... kimś zupełnie innym.

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami tłumiąc warknięcie. W chwilach takich jak ta zastanawiał się, co go podkusiło by zatrudnić właśnie to pyskate dziewuszysko, które nigdy nie wiedziało, kiedy się zamknąć. Z drugiej strony chyba nie zniósłby u swojego boku służalczego pieska skaczącego na każde jego zawołanie. Westchnął ciężko.

— Masz coś dla mnie? — zapytał ucinając temat jego głębszych lub też nie uczuć do niewdzięcznego, złego i psującego się sprzętu elektronicznego i niczego, zdecydowanie niczego więcej.

Kobieta podała mu czerwoną teczkę. Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To na pewno pozwoli mu przez jakiś czas nie myśleć o tym, że czekał na ważną wiadomość, a jego milczenie i brak odpowiedzi mogło zostać opacznie zrozumiane. Warknął cicho dając upust frustracji, oczyszczając tym samym umysł. Czerwona teczka, to ważna teczka.

 

***

 

Cora nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać, niepokoić czy może najzwyczajniej w świecie wspierać swojego zwykle wyważonego i spokojnego brata, który zdecydowanie oszalał, lub był tego bardzo bliski. Od tygodnia, czyli dokładnie od dnia, w którym odzyskał swój komputer, z którym należy podkreślić nigdy wcześniej nie był, aż tak zżyty - był ale jakby go nie było. Dziewczyna wyczuła coś podejrzanego dzwoniąc z koszar. Był to telefon jakich wiele. Zadała kilka pytań, uzyskała okrojone, wręcz zdawkowe odpowiedzi i w tle ciągle słyszała stukanie palców brata przebiegających po klawiaturze. To ją zaskoczyło i zaniepokoiło. Wpakowała się więc w najbliższy pociąg i przyjechała. Okazało się, że miała podstawy by sądzić, że coś jest nie tak. Teraz siedziała na kanapie i obserwowała jak jej brat krąży po salonie jak chmura gradowa.

— Zakochałeś się, to jeszcze nie powód by obrazić się na cały świat — zauważyła przewracając oczami. — Fakt, jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewałabym o zakochanie się w... — Zerknęła w laptop brata otwarty na tym całym forum. — ... Sparku z Internetu, ale z drugiej strony, nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

— Cora... — mruknął i zmarszczył brwi. — Brzmisz jak moja sekretarka.

— Sypiam z nią — odpowiedziała przewracając oczami.

Derek o mały włos nie upuścił kubka z kawą, który właśnie trzymał. Patrzył się na siostrę jakby ta właśnie oznajmiła mu, że zna prawdziwą tożsamość jego rozmówcy.

— Chcę wiedzieć jak do tego doszło? — zapytał na wszelki wypadek odstawiając kubek na stolik.

Cora wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie rozmawiamy o mnie, tylko o tobie zakuta pało. Nie wiem, jak mój brat może być tak mądry i tak tępy zarazem. Zaproponował ci spotkanie, i z tego co o mówisz, wymagało to od niego sporo odwagi, a ty się zastanawiasz czy to dobry pomysł. Teraz się zastanawiasz!? Po wszystkich tych tygodniach, kiedy nie potrafiłeś odkleić się od komputera, nawet jeśli twoje wiadomości zawierały mniej słów niż by wypadało. I żebyś chociaż tak naprawdę nie był zainteresowany, ale jesteś, więc w czym problem?

Derek popatrzył na siostrę wilkiem, bo sam tak naprawdę nie wiedział w czym problem, bo na pewno nie w tym, że miał lekkiego pietra. Był doświadczonym negocjatorem, nie bał się wyzwań, a już na pewno nie spotkania z jakimś chłopakiem z internetu. I nagle odkrył, że to przestało tak intensywnie zaprzątać jego myśli. Zostało skutecznie wyparte przed coś innego.

— Ty i Malia?!

 

***

 

Stiles czuł się jak w kiepskim filmie przygodowo detektywistycznym, kiedy Scott i Lydia oświadczyli mu, że idą tam z nim incognito. Próbował, naprawdę próbował im to wyperswadować na wiele różnych sposób, ale to jak rzucanie grochem o ścianę. Jego przyjaciele, kiedy już coś sobie postanowili po prostu musieli to zrealizować. Siedzieli więc teraz objęci i przytuleni na jakiejś pobliskiej ławce i Stiles naprawdę zastanawiał się, czy to konieczne by nos Scotta ocierał się tak, jego zdaniem, intensywnie o szyję Lydii, której ręka, jakoś dziwnym trafem zawędrowała pod koszulkę mężczyzny. Stiles pokręcił lekko głową.

Derek również miał asystę. Jego siostra uznała, że nie może przegapić tego przełomowego momentu w życiu jej brata i musi się tam z nim wybrać. I wcale, ale to wcale nie rzucała się w oczy w spodniach moro, zielonym topie i spiętych w kucyk włosach oraz ciężkich, topornych wojskowych butach, z jego barwną, postrzeloną i zaopatrzoną w ostry języczek sekretarką u boku. Westchnął ciężko.

Stiles opisał jak będzie ubrany, więc dokładnie wiedział kogo szukał. Znalezienie młodszego mężczyzny okazało się łatwiejsze niż myślał, tym bardziej, że z chwilą, gdy zobaczył go siedzącego przy fontannie rozpoznał w nim jednego ze swoich pracowników. Po rozszerzonych oczach chłopaka poznał, że i on wie, kim Derek jest. Spodziewał się dwojakiego rodzaju reakcji - ucieczki albo podjęcia wyzwania;nie zwiódł się. Chłopak podniósł się i zakołysał na piętach.

— Jesteś moim szefem — zauważył marszcząc brwi.

— A ty moim informatykiem — stwierdził raczej rozbawiony.

Stiles przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Miał ochotę zacząć mówić cokolwiek, byle przerwać tę dziwną sytuację. Jego towarzysz wyczuł to i pokręcił lekko głową. Słowa to nie jego działka. Hale'owie działają, nie mówią, a skoro tak, to najlepszym sposobem na dobry początek długiej i owocnej znajomości był pocałunek. Złapał go więc za koszulkę, z jakimś absurdalnym napisem, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował.

Dwie pary siedzące po przeciwnych stronach fontanny zerknęły w swoim kierunku i wyszczerzyły się do siebie. Dobry początek, to płomienny początek.

 


End file.
